Hunter versus Hunter
by Zak J. K
Summary: A fantasy story set in the world of Hunter x Hunter. When news of the hunter exam's position are revealed, people from all around the world go towards that place. The city where the hunter association headquarters lie... One of those wannaby-hunters is Zak Aveng, a boy that is trying to awaken his aura while traveling to that city. His adventure truly begins on the way.
1. Prologue & Episode 01

Hunter Versus Hunter:

Prologue:

Hunters, They are people with extraordinary abilities that work much like mercenaries...  
They are employed by clients or organisations and use their abilities to complete jobs.  
The jobs a hunter can take range from searching for a lost dog to working with assassins or as a bodyguard, and more importantly the rewards are great... Money and fame beyond ones greatest dreams...!  
I wanted to be come a hunter.

Episode 01: Journey x And x Nen.

It was a cold morning.  
The sun's light, entering through my window, spread on the floor, climbing my bed and reaching my eyelids. That was what woke me up today... and it was also what woke me up everyday, however that was about to change.  
Today I was leaving home!  
I had spent this whole year studying and working many different jobs, all for the sake of going on this journey... a very expensive journey, half-way through the world, which would lead me to the hunter association headquarters.  
Needless to say I was going there in order to become a hunter, however although I knew that a hunters exam would take place there, I didn't know the exact position or date...  
'Don't worry Zak,' I thought to myself, 'that too is part of the great adventure on which you are about to embark!'  
With these thoughts in mind I got dressed, took my quite-large backpack, and left my room.

Downstairs I ate breakfast with my grandparents and my Aunt's family, then I said my farewells with a forced smile.  
"Will you come back...?" Sinna, my twelve year old female cousin asked.  
She was standing at the door with tears in her eyes.  
"Yes," I smiled, "after I become a hunter I'll make sure to come back...!"  
Turning around to leave I realised I also had a tear rolling down my cheek.  
'Crying sure is contagious...' I realised.

A few hours later I was on a bus, a very old and dusty one. It was full of people and I was sitting by its open back, looking at my town as it disappeared behind some hills.  
I had a long journey ahead, and that made me happy, It meant I could meditate.  
I could meditate in order to awaken my aura, or as the friend that taught me some exercises called it, my nen.  
I believed that by doing meditation and a few other exercises I would be able to awaken my nen without needing an actual teacher.  
After closing my eyes I stopped thinking.  
I felt the wind on my skin, heard a flock of birds taking off nearby and then smelled spring approaching, taking over through the blooming of flowers...  
Then I felt my aura.  
Everyone has an aura, however training is needed for someone to unlock it, making it stronger and more controllable.  
I had not yet unlocked mine, however though training I started to feel like some kind of... Gate, was opening inside me  
'Let's just hope I unlock my aura before the hunter exam begins.' I thought.

And to my surprise, just a few days later it actually happened!  
I was on a large boat to Yorknew city, alone in an unused backup engine room, when I felt the 'Gate' inside me actually open. Power immediately started coursing through my body.  
'Is this nen...?' I wondered feeling energised and excited.  
My body was enveloped in a 'suit' of aura, and also for some reason I was able to see that aura with my own eyes... I had heard that professional nen users were able to see aura, and although by accident, that was what I was doing right now!  
I looked around me searching for other sources of energy, however there was nothing in the room, then to my surprise I saw something through the wall. A great amount of nen was moving; It passed outside the door of the engine room in which I was training.  
Immediately I stood up and I left the room. Outside I saw no one, however I could still see nen so I noticed a trail on the floor... A trail which I followed.  
A few minutes later...  
I was still following the trail, however now I was moving slower as I had to concentrate on my eyes... my nen vision was disappearing, probably because my unlocked aura had started stabilising inside my body. I needed to hurry.  
While walking I found myself passing through many narrow hallways and emergency stairways, heading deeper into parts of the ship I didn't' even know existed.  
Then I reached a door.  
The trail stopped here, meaning that the person who's nen I was tracking was probably inside the room.  
'Shit...'  
Suddenly all auras disappeared from my sight. They became invisible, leaving me alone outside this room...  
I knocked.  
"Come in," a young-sounding male voice said, "everyone is waiting."  
'Waiting? For me...?'  
I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door, then I carefully entered the room behind it.  
It was a quite large room. Inside it I saw three people, two young men and a girl.  
One of the two men, a blond guy wearing a expensive suit, was standing up while the other two were having tea by a table.  
"You must be Vallen" the blond one spoke, looking at me and wearing a smile.  
"Ehh... Vallen...?"  
"Isn't that how your nickname is read?" He asked, and behind him the other two also looked at me.  
'Nickname...? what's going on?' Zak wondered, 'why do they think I'm this guy called Vallen?'  
The answer was obvious; they thought I was Vallen because they had never met this guy up close.  
"Sorry, I'm not this Vallen..." I decided to speak the truth, "I'm Zak, a random guy that wants to become a hunter..."  
After I said that they looked at eachother, then the guy sitting and drinking tea spoke:  
"How did you find this place?"  
Seeing that they showed a strange reaction when I spoke of becoming a hunter, I decided to answer honestly again.  
"I followed someone's Nen... the trail of it throughout the boat, and it led me here."  
When I spoke of nen the three of them looked at eachother again, then the guy who was sitting got up...  
"This must be fate!" He spoke with a smile, then he approached me, "don't you agree?"  
"Fate...?" I spoke confused.  
He grabbed my hand in a strong handshake.  
"I'm Kay, Kay Kollinz," he introduced himself, "the silent girl is Eve and this guy over here is-"  
"Leonard Val' Einz" the blond man cut of Kay and he introduced himself, "I'm the organiser of this meeting on which you barged in."  
"Ah, I see..." I spoke still not understanding why my meeting with these people was fate.  
The answer to my unasked question immediately came from Eve.  
"We are hunter-wannabes..." she spoke with a beautiful small smile, "Same as you."

To Be Continued...


	2. Episode 02

Episode 02: What's x Your x Hobby?!

To my surprise, the three young people in front of me were also hunter candidates. Also, as I suspected, they had met online and today was their first time meeting in real life.  
"So... what is your name?" The guy named Kay Kollinz asked. Kay had short black hair and wore a gray tanktop with a dragon design on it.  
"My name is Zak Aveng" I introduced myself while checking the room. now that I paid more attention to it I realised it was quite luxurious. There was a lot of wooden furniture and four average sized windows.  
"Feel free to sit down," Leonard spoke and Kay nodded in agreement, "we have a lot of things to talk about."

Outside it was night. A weary night during which the sky was ruled by a large blood moon.  
"Kyaaaaaaa!"  
A female scream resounded through the air, soon disappearing in the cold wind.  
"What's wrong Kathy? Why are you screaming?" A friend of the girl who had screamed came running towards her.  
Kathy was standing by the boat's edge. She pointed at the water.  
"I... I saw blood... there."  
Her friend looked at the water, however it was really dark and she couldn't notice anything strange on it's surface.  
"It was probably your imagination, don't worry." She spoke gently taking Kathy away from the edge, "let's go back inside."  
And as they entered the boat's interior, someone walked past them going outside. A person that was whistling as they walked.  
This person looked at the sea.  
"One down..." he smiled, "three to go."

"How old are you?" Eve asked looking at me. I would have answered immediately but I noticed that her eyes were green. I'd never seen anyone with that color before.  
"Let me guess," Key butted in, he crossed his arm's as he checked me out, "hmm... fifteen right?!"  
"Seventeen" I answered, disappointed that he saw me as younger than I was.  
"what a coincidence, I'm also seventeen." Leonard said as he brought me some tea, "you were... twenty-one, right Kay?"  
Key nodded.  
"I'm the oldest one here." He spoke, wearing an annoying smile.  
"I'm Nineteen by the way." Eve spoke, taking a sip of her tea afterwards.  
Eve had dark-brown hair tied up in a ponytail, also she wore glasses.  
"So... Zak." Leonard spoke, sitting down on a sofa across from me, "you said you followed an aura, someone's nen... Can you tell me more about that?"  
And so I did.  
Through the following conversation I told them that I was learning to use nen, and then they revealed that they also knew of nen and were learning to use it.  
"...I know you said you followed someone's nen up to this door," Leonard spoke in a more serious note, "however that someone did not enter this room..."  
I looked at him for an explanation.  
"We three met here in the morning," he continued, "and after that no one entered this room until you."  
"Then... why did the trail end outside this door?" I voiced my question.  
"It's a mystery"  
Eve spoke before reaching out and grabbing a cookie. After that the room was overcome by a moment of silence.  
"Let's talk about something else..." Kay broke the silence, "we don't know eachother well enough so... maybe about our hobbies?"  
We all agreed with Kay's proposal. After all it was true, I knew almost nothing about the people in front of me...  
"Then I'll start."  
I took the initiative.  
I told them of how I usually spent my free time meditating in nature, reading about technology and training in martial arts.  
"Ohhh!" Kay let out a voice, "you do martial arts? What school or style?" He asked with great interest.  
"Maori, Sant and Liarn" I answered with a smile. Then I realised that they were all looking at me strangely.  
"I never would have guessed." Kay spoke and the others agreed with a nod.  
"Are you strong?" Eve asked. Her question being something I've wondered myself.  
"I'd like to believe so!" I answered looking prideful but feeling embarrassed.  
After me it was Kay's turn. He revealed that he liked working out, was very serious about martial arts and liked drinking alcohol. Something which I had realised since he was the only one that was drinking beer and not tea.  
"Hmmmm..." Leonard was now deep in thought, "I like... traveling and visiting places I've never been to before. Thinking about new possibilities, and then trying to make those possibilities reality, and also... I guess being the best at whatever I do...!"  
The sight of him concentrating on the subject, for some reason, made me smile.  
Leonard was the very image of nobility. He had blond medium-length hair, blue eyes, white skin and sharp characteristics. However he also gave of this feeling of... innocence, which made him seem very interesting.  
Now it was Eve's turn, and she, having finished her cup of tea, was now pouring herself the next one.  
Her glasses were foggy but she didn't bother wiping them... instead she just spoke:  
"I like mysteries."  
After that she paused and she fell back on the couch, relaxing and looking at the ceiling.  
"Who or what? Where or when? Why...? Questions without evident answers are all around me... What I like doing is searching for the answers, without actually ruining the questions."  
She then took something out of her pocket. A strange machine that was the size of a phone, but seemed different... It didn't have a screen, or the usual buttons a phone has.  
"What happened to Vallen?" She asked out loud, pressing a button at the side of the machine she held. "He was a very interesting mystery..."  
Suddenly a screen appeared in the air, a screen created by the machine which she held. She moved her fingers in front of this screen, without actually touching it, and something appeared on it.  
"What's that?!" Leonard asked, pointing at the machine with great interest.  
Eve smiled before answering:  
"It's my 'Mystery solving tool no 2: U.R.A.H. Something I use for investigating mysteries."  
A small pause followed. During this pause I looked at Urah's screen, however all I saw there was light and I couldn't make out what exactly it showed.  
"I see... but where did you get it from?" Leonard asked again, obviously not satisfied by the answer, "I've never heard of anything like that being sold..."  
Eve looked him straight in the eyes:  
"You're right about that, Urah isn't sold anywhere. It's something I created...  
Something my ability created."

To be continued...


End file.
